A Hogwarts, Malfoy & Dracula love story
by Thornelia Hyde Pratt
Summary: Thorn & Seamus started dating at the end of their 4th year at Hogwarts. A week before school started Thorn went to talk to Seamus & finds him making out with Pansy Parkinson. Read to find out who Thorn turns to for comfort & ends up dating.
1. Thorn breaks up with Seamus

Thorn walks into Seamus' room to find Seamus making out with Pansy Parkinson. "Seamus Finnigan, how could you?! I thought you loved me but, I guess I was wrong!" Seamus stands up from where he was sitting & looks at Thorn, he knew where this was headed. "Thorn, I'm sorry. I do love you, honest. I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?" Seamus asked. "If it was somebody else making out with you I would. But, since I caught you making out with Pansy I will not forgive you, Seamus. This relationship is OVER! Good-bye, Seamus. See you back at Hogwarts." said Thorn as she storms out the door & back to Malfoy Manor in tears. Thorn walks into the manor, shuts the door, leans against it, slides to the floor & just breaks down crying. Draco comes down the stairs when he heard the door shut & knew that something was wrong. "Thorn, what's the matter? Did you speak with Seamus? How did it go?" asked Draco. Thorn looks at him with tears in her eyes & said, "Horrible, Draco. I caught him making out with Pansy Parkinson so, I broke up with him." Draco pulled Thorn close to him & hugged her tightly. Draco was now seeing red when he heard that Seamus cheated on Thorn with Parkinson. Seamus was going to pay for it when school started up & he would make sure of it. "Thorn, I'll make sure that Seamus pays for what he done to you." said Draco. Thorn looks at Draco & asked, "Really, Draco?" "Of course, Thorn. I'd do anything for you because you mean everything to me. Without you in my life, I'm lost." said Draco. "I'm glad that I have you, Draco. I'm sorry for ignoring you since the end of last year. Can you forgive me for it, Draco?" Thorn asks.

Draco smiles a smile that Thorn knew very well & said, "I already did, Thorn. The moment you came through the door." Thorn looked at Draco, a little confused, which made Draco laugh. "I forgave you when you told me what happened with Seamus & you didn't go to Potter like you do when we get into arguments." said Draco. "I went to Harry that one time & it wasn't because we were fighting but, your dad was on the war path & I didn't want to be the one he went after. There's another reason I broke up with Seamus, Draco." Thorn said trying not to blush. "Oh, really & what was the other reason you broke up with Finnigan?" asked Draco. Thorn smiles & said, "I'm in love with somebody else, Draco." "Do I know him?" Draco asked Thorn. She nods her head so, he asks, "Does he go to our school?" Thorn nods again & Draco kept asking until he finally asked something that was the stupidest thing that he'd ever asked or said so, Thorn hit him with one of her books. "Ouch, Thorn! That hurt, you know. I was joking by the way, I know that Ginny is madly in love with Harry. So, who's the lucky arse that gets you as his girlfriend, huh?" said Draco rubbing his head. "You are so bloody clueless, Draco. You know that, right?" said Thorn as she finally stood up, smiles at him, points to his right hand & said, "By the way, Draco. Your ring's glowing like crazy. I'll be upstairs, packing my things if you need me or until you finally figure out who the guy is that I'm in love with." Thorn walked up the stairs to the bedroom that she shared with Draco thinking he was the stupidest guy she knew along with Ron Wesley. Draco looked down at his ring & sure enough it was glowing a bright green since the gem was an emerald.

Thorn opened their bedroom door, shuts it, grabs her bags & starts packing for school. She looks down at her necklace, rings & bracelet, smiles because all of her jewelry was glowing a bright purple since the gems were all amethyst. Thorn looks at Blackie (her pet Raven) & Bo (Draco's pet Snake) to see them in the same cage sleeping, she shakes her head & starts to pack her suitcases. After packing her suitcases & school bags with things she's taking with her, Thorn went to the window, looked out over the field passed the manor & sits down on the nook under the window sill. She thought back to the day that Seamus asked her out & how mad Draco was when she said 'yes' to Seamus. Thorn shakes her head to forget about that day, she pulls her knees to her chest, puts her face in her knees & starts to sob again as she realized that she made a mistake in dating Seamus, she had only one true love which only a few students knew about & her true love was Draco Malfoy. Draco was still downstairs, trying to figure out who the guy was that Thorn was in love with. His ring was still glowing when the answer to the question popped into his head & he smiled to himself because he finally figured out who Thorn was in love with. "Why didn't I realize it before?! Now, I know who she's in love with! How could I be so bloody blind not to see that it's me that Thorn's in love with?!" said Draco to himself. He starts up the stairs to the bedroom to apologize to Thorn for being so stupid not to notice it. "Thorn, can I come in?" asked Draco after he knocked on the door. "Yeah, it's not locked." said Thorn. Draco walked in to see that Thorn was sitting by the window looking out. He walked over to the window & sits down across from Thorn. Thorn smiles at him, hoping that Draco figured out who the guy was. "Thorn, is the guy you're in love with... me?" asked Draco.

Thorn looks at him in surprise & she nods her head. "You finally figured it out, Draco. You're right, it is you that I'm in love with." said Thorn. Draco wipes away Thorn's tears & smiles at her. Thorn crawls over to Draco, sits in his lap & lays her head on his shoulder, "You do realize what this means, don't you?" Thorn asks Draco. "I do realize what this means & it means this." said Draco as he tilts Thorn's head up, leans forward & gently kisses Thorn which she gladly returned. Draco pulls Thorn closer to him & deepens the kiss. Thorn runs her tongue along Draco's lower lip asking permission for entrance & Draco allows her access into his mouth. Thorn explores Draco's mouth for a bit before Draco's tongue brushed against hers & their tongues battled for control. Thorn runs her finger through Draco's hair as Draco runs his fingers over Thorn's thigh which makes her smile against his lips. As the kiss deepened more, Draco moans as Thorn's hand slips under his shirt & across his muscular abdomen from all of his years playing Quidditch. After 10 minutes, they brake apart in need of air. Thorn puts her forehead against Draco's with one hand under his shirt & one in his hair still. Draco places a kiss on Thorn's nose making her smile, one he hasn't seen since last year at The Yale Ball & he said, "I miss seeing that smile so much, Thorn & I also missed moments like this." Thorn looks at him, still playing with his hair & said, "I did too, Draco. Now, how about we put a silencing charm on the room & a locking charm on the door so, we don't have no interruption." "Good idea, Thorn. We don't want my parents to walk in on us like last time." said Draco as he casts the charms.

Thorn gave Draco an evil smile as he gets up, Thorn wraps her arms round Draco's neck & her legs round his waist while he walked over to the bed. Draco puts Thorn on the bed, starts kissing her again as his hands traveled down toward her robe that his mom had personally made for Thorn & begins to unbutton it. Thorn's hands travels to the bottom of his shirt, pulls it over Draco's head & looks at his amazing six pack abs. "Wow, looks like all those years of Quidditch paid off." said Thorn. "Looks like they did, Thorn." Draco said as he got to the last button, undone it & Thorn pulls it off to reveal a tank top that was cut in half. Thorn pulls Draco into another kiss, one that was fierce & rough but it was still passionate. Draco's lips travel down to her neck which made Thorn moan as he moves down her body. Thorn undoes Draco's belt that had the snake belt buckle on it & pulls it away from his trousers as he undone hers. They both step out their trousers but, being half naked didn't bother neither of them. Draco pulls to her feet, resumes kissing Thorn as he sits down with her in his lap & Thorn smiles because she knew that Draco was going hard. "Looks like somebody's getting excited." said Thorn. "Of course, I'm getting excited, Thorn. I've got the most beautiful girl in front of me." said Draco. He moved toward the head of the bed with Thorn still on his lap, she knew it was her turn to please Draco before the real fun began. Thorn kisses him all over but she return to him lips as she turns over so, Draco was on top of her. "Draco, I know that I never told you but, I love you. And I have several things to tell you. If you like me then tell me, if you miss me then show it & if you love me then prove it." Thorn said. "If you want me to prove that I love you than I will." said Draco as he gets rid of the rest of their clothes.

Draco noticed that Thorn looked nervous so, he said, "Thorn, I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to." "I want to, Draco. Just be gentle since I've never done this before, okay." said Thorn. He nods his head in understanding, positioned himself at her entrance, kisses her & slowly thrusts into Thorn. Thorn whinces a little bit due to the pain but soon relaxes as Draco moves slowly so, she could get use to the feeling & when Thorn nods her head letting Draco know to go a little faster. Draco picked up his pace when he knew that Thorn was comfortable with it, soon she matched his thrust with her own. It wasn't long before Draco & Thorn were in sync with each other, they made love until finally Thorn said, "Draco, I'm going to..." "Same here, Thorn." Draco said as he went faster, harder & deeper into Thorn. It wasn't long for them both reached their climaxes together, Draco pulled out of Thorn & laid next to her under the covers. They made out until night fall then she laid her head on his chest with a huge smile on her face & said, "That was amazing, Draco. Even if it was my first time, I'm glad it was with you & not Seamus Finnigan or Marcus Flint." "I know it was your first time, Thorn. I'm glad that I could make it special for you." said Draco as he kissed her on the head. "Draco, can I ask you something & I want you to be fully honest with me when you answer." asked Thorn. "Sure, Thorn. What do you ask me?" Draco asked. Thorn tilted her head back so she could look Draco in the eye & asked, "Since I'm no longer dating Seamus. I was wondering if we could start dating again & this time show everyone that we're together? That's only if you want to but, if not then I won't make you." Draco's smile widen when she asked the question & said, "Thorn, I've been waiting for you to ask me that question for so long. Of course, we can start dating again & we can show everyone that we're together but, I don't want my father to know about us since I was promised to Parkinson." said Draco with a smile. Thorn pulls him into another kiss, one full of love & when she pulled back she smiles at him. "Love you, Draco. Goodnight." Thorn said as she settle back down next to him & went to sleep. "Love you, too Thorn. Goodnight." Draco said as he laid there with her head on his shoulder. _"Today, started out with Thorn breaking up with Seamus & ending with her dating me."_,he thought as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. The begining of 5th Year

The next morning, Thorn woke up to see that Draco wasn't laying in the bed next to her but sitting at his desk writing something so, she grabs her robe from the bed post, went over to him & asked, "What are you doing on, babe?" Draco smiles as she places a kiss on his cheek. "Writing a letter to Snape." Draco said. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower & get dressed. Then I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, ok?" said Thorn as she walked over to the dresser to get her clothes. "Alright, sweetheart. See you downstairs. Love you." said Draco. She smiles at him to show him she loved him too & went to take her shower. "This year is going to be great. I'm through with Seamus & I'm with Draco. Yeah, this year will be great." Thorn said to herself as she untied her robe & step under the warm water. A few hours later, Thorn came down the stairs & went to the kitchen to eat. Draco was helping his mother cook breakfast for the three of them which made her smile. "Morning, Narcissa. Is Lucius joining us for breakfast or is he still working?" Thorn asked Narcissa Malfoy. "Morning, Thorn. No, he's still working & will be gone for the rest of the week." said Narcissa as she sits their plates on the table.

Thorn & Draco were still smiling about what happened the night before, Draco asked, "Thorn, can we tell my mom since she already thinks of you as a daughter?" Thorn nods her head & cleared her throat making Narcissa look at her & Draco. "Mom, we have something to tell you. She broke up with Seamus yesterday & she asked me if we could start dating again which I said yes. We don't want father to found out since I was promised to Parkinson, we're only letting those we can trust not to tell everyone who we don't trust & you're one of the people we know to keep a secret." said Draco. Narcissa was speechless for a while, she got up from her seat, came over to where they sat & hugs both of them with a smile on her face. "I'm happy for you both. Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you two don't trust to keep a secret." Narcissa said. Thorn looks at the clock & seen that they had to leave soon for King's Crossing train station & board the train. After they all ate breakfast, they left for the train station where Thorn seen Parkinson with an arm around Seamus' waist so, she rolled her eyes. "Bye, Narcissa. We'll see you on Christmas brake. Come on, Draco so, we can find a place to sit." said Thorn. Draco hugs his mom & said, "Bye, mom."

He followed Thorn onto the train, they found a place to sit, Thorn seen her friend Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw & sits down next to her as Draco sat down next to Thorn. "Hey, Luna." said Thorn. Luna smiled when she notices Thorn next to her & said, "Hello, Thorn. How was your summer?" Thorn let out a groan as she said, "It started off bad but, yesterday Draco & I started dating again. I know that you won't tell the other Ravenclaw students." "How was it bad if you two got back together, Thorn?" asked Luna. "I caught Seamus snogging Pansy Parkinson yesterday but, by the end of the day I found a new boyfriend." said Thorn as she pointed to Draco. Draco didn't mind listening to Thorn & Luna talking until they heard the door slide open, they look up to Seamus & Pansy sitting across from them. Thorn wanted to slap Seamus but, Draco & Luna grab both of her arms to keep her from starting a fight with them. "Thorn, calm down. We don't want you to get into trouble on the first day of our fifth year." said Luna. "Yeah, baby. Don't forget that I promised to make Seamus pay for what he did to you." Draco whispered in her ear. "Okay, you guys. I'll try to keep my cool but, I can't promise I won't fight if they start it." said Thorn. "Pansy, Seamus. Find somewhere else to sit before I kick both of your asses." said Draco. "Come on, Seamus. Let's find somewhere else to sit because it seems we're not welcomed here." Pansy said.

As they left, Thorn noticed a birth mark that looked like a snake & a lion in a loving embrace on the back of Pansy's left shoulder. Thorn remembered that Narcissa was in Gryffindor & Slytherin, she was also dating James Potter. Thorn thought back to when Narcissa was showing them pictures of her, James, Lily, Snape, Sirus, Remus & Peter. One picture that she had shown them was dated July 31, 1979, she was holding a new baby girl, she & James were smiling, Thorn had asked her, "Narcissa, who's the baby that you're holding?" She recalled Narcissa's answer was the baby was her & James' daughter, who had a birth mark on the back of her left shoulder that was a snake & a lion in a loving embrace then Thorn realized that Pansy Parkinson was Narcissa & James' daughter. "Oh. My. Vamp. Fangs. Parkinson's Narcissa & James' daughter." said Thorn. Draco & Luna look at her & asked, "What? Are you joking us, Thorn?" Thorn shakes her head & said, "No, I'm not joking. I remebered that picture she showed Draco & I that was dated July 31, 1979, she was hold a new baby girl. She told me it was her & James' daughter, that the baby had a snake & a lion in loving embrace on the back of her left shoulder & as Parkinson left I seen the same birth mark in the same spot. Which means Pansy is Draco & Harry's big sister well half sister." Draco didn't say a word because he was shocked that Pansy was his sister. "We can't let Pansy know about it, you guys." said Thorn. Draco & Luna nod their heads in agreement. "We're almost there, girls. We should change into our school robes." Draco said. Thorn nods her head & changed into her Sltherin/Ravenclaw robe, Luna didn't change which Draco & Thorn thought was weird but, Thorn knew Luna since her first day in Ravenclaw House. "I'll see you guys at the school, okay?" Thorn said. Draco looked at her & asked, "What are you going to do, baby?" Thorn looked at him & said, "I'm going to give Seamus back all of the stuff he bought me." Draco just sighed as he kissed her, Thorn left the train & appeared on the platform.

She waits for Seamus, Pansy, Luna, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron & everyone else to arrive which Luna was the first one to step off the train. "Luna, can you save me a seat please?" Thorn asked. Luna nods her head, skips toward one of the carriage & begins to read _The Quibbler _upside down which Thorn still can't figure out but, Luna was different like she was. Thorn turns back toward the train to see & hear Draco insulting Harry as usual so, she walks over to them. Draco stops when he sees Thorn walking toward them & said as he wraps an arm around her, "Hey, baby." "Hey, did I hear you insulting my friends again?" asked Thorn. "Yes, I was. I'm sorry, babe. Sorry, guys. I'll see you all at the feast, alright. Love you, baby." said Draco. "Love you too, Draco." said Thorn. She looks up at him & kisses him which Draco returned before he pulls away, smiles at her, kisses her on the forehead & runs to catch up with Crabbe & Goyle. Harry, Ron & Hermione stood there with their mouths open in shock then Hermione asked, "Thorn, are you & Draco actually dating this time?" Thorn nods her head as she walks toward the carriage where Luna was sitting with Harry, Hemione, Ron & Neville following. "Hey, guys." Neville said. "Hey, Neville." said Hermione, Thorn & Harry. "Hey there, Neville." said Ron. They all get into the carriage with Ron, Luna & Thorn on one side while Hermione, Harry & Neville sat on the other. "Everyone, this is Loony... I mean Luna Lovegood." Hermione said as she introduced Luna by her actual name & not her nickname. "Luna, I'd like you to meet my other friends, Ronald Weasley, Hermion Granger, Neville Longbottom & of course Harry Potter." Thorn said as she introduced Luna to her other friends which Luna nods her head to each of them. Just then Thorn's Iphone vibrated informing her of a text message so she pulls it from her pocket to read the words, _'Hey, babe. Where are you at? -Draco-' _which made her smile. So, she texted him back as the carriage starts to move toward Hogwarts.

Meanwhile in The Great Hall, Draco waits for his new girlfriend & her friends when his phone vibrated with a text message from his girl, he pulls it from his pants pocket to read, _'We're on our way to the Hogwarts now, baby. Love you. -Thorn-'_.He smiles & just before he can respond to the text message, he hears the doors open so, he looks up to see Thorn, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione & Neville walk into The Great Hall. But, before Hermione walks over to the Gryffindor table, Thorn pulls her to the side & asked, "Hey, Hermione. Can you give this back to Seamus for me, please? It's everything that he bought me & now I'm giving it all back so, he can give it to his new girlfriend." Hermione said as she took the bag, "Okay, I'll give it back to him. Will you please tell me why you two broke up in the first place, Thorn?" Hermione asked Thorn. "Well, yesterday I went to tell him that I was in love with somebody else. But, when I opened the door to his room I caught him & Pansy snogging eachother. They didn't realize I was even there but the moment I yelled at Seamus, he right away started to ask me for forgiveness but I told him that I would not forgive him for snogging Pansy & told him that we were over." Thorn said. Hermione nods her head as she takes the bag, walks over to the Gryffindor table, sits down next to Harry & starts eating. Thorn sits down next to Luna & starts eating. "Thorn, do you see what I see?" asked Luna pointing toward the Gryffindor table then to the Slytherin table. Thorn looks at who Luna was pointing at, to see Seamus & Pansy looking at eachother so, Thorn sent Draco a text message that said, _'Baby, look at Pansy & Seamus. -Thorn-'_. Thorn starts to wander when Dumbledore would make his speech & she just shrugs. Finally, Dumbledore began his speech but, the moment he introduced the DADA teacher he was interrupted by Umbridge. "Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your brght, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." said Umbridge. "That's likely." said Fred & George in union. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches & young wizards to be of vitual importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of this progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, prefect what can be perfected & prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge said with a smile. Thorn's phone vibrated & she read, _'Can you believe the nerve of her, babe? I don't mind having some stuff being changed but all of it. She can't tell us what we can or can't do. -Draco-'_. Thorn responded to his message, _'I know, Draco. I don't mind it either but if she starts making rules that are just plain crazy, you know I won't listen to what Fudge or Umbridge says. She can't kick me out of the boys dorm room since your mom was the one who asked Dumbledore to move me into your room. I won't go back to the Slytherin girl's dorm room without a fight & you know I won't back down. -Thorn-'. _

Finally, it was time for every one to go to their houses which Thorn went to Ravenclaw house to put her things up & heads to Slytherin house to see Draco before she went to bed. She went through the portrait & found that Draco was the only one who was still awake. She walks over to the couch, sits down next to him & lays her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Draco." Thorn said. He wraps his arm around Thorn, pulls her into his lap & kisses her. Thorn wraps her arms around his neck, pulls him closer & deepens the kiss before she pulls away to look at Draco. "I don't want to go back to Ravenclaw house to sleep. But, I have to or else Umbridge will have my skin. I'll see you in the morning, okay. Love you, Draco. Good-night." Thorn said as she got up & headed for the door. Draco said as he hugs her bye, "I know, babe. It's not going to be easy to sleep without you next to me since we've only slept in different beds once which was last year for that dump tournment. Love you too, Thorn. I'll meet you outside the Ravenclaw Common Room tomorrow morning so, we can walk to class together. Good-night." Thorn hugs him once more, gives him one more kiss & heads back to Ravenclaw. She walks into the girls dorm room which she shared with Cho Chang & Luna Lovegood, changed into one of Draco's shirts, got into her bed & tried to sleep but, most of the night she tossed & turned. It wasn't until midnight Thorn got out of bed, grabs her pillow & her Slytherin/Ravenclaw blanket, went into The Common Room & went to sleep on the couch.


	3. Defense Against The Dark Arts

The next morning around 6'o clock, Thorn woke up to the sound of her alarm going off on her phone. She cut the alarm off, got up, got some clean clothes & went to take a shower. After she was done with her shower, she got dressed, went back to her room, got her bag & went out the portrait to wait for Draco. When she got out to the hall, she didn't see her boyfriend & began to think that he forgot about her until she felt arms wrap around her. "Sorry I'm late, baby. I had to wait until Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Blaise, Pansy & the other Slytherins to leave before I could. Come on, let's get to class before we get into trouble with Umbridge." said Draco. "Okay, Drake. Let's go & find seats in class." Thorn said as they hurried to class, find seats close to the back, Thorn looks around to see that Umbridge wasn't there yet, takes out her Iphone, picks a song that was a little loud, puts her earphones in her ears to drown everyone out but, Draco & watch Parvatisent a paper swan into the air. "Bring it over here. Over here." said a girl. "Oh, go on, Seamus. Go on, get it." said Dean. Thorn rolls her eyes thinking _He couldn't catch a cold in July, Dean. _Goyle hits the swan then it burns & falls apart. "Good morning, children." said Umbridge with a smile. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard & you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." Thorn pulls out a textbook she used last year. "Thorn, what are you doing?" asks Draco. "I'm not using those books, Draco." Thorn said. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But, you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" said Umbridge. "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" said Hermione. "Using spells? Ha-ha! Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." Umbridge said. "We're not gonna use magic?" asked Ron. "You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." smiled Umbridge. Thorn thought to herself _I'm going to use defensive spells whether they like it or not. _Draco shakes his head knowing that Thorn didn't care for rules.

Finally, class was over so, Thorn went to Slytherin House to spend time with Draco. "I hate DADA class for the first time since we've been here." Thorn said while throwing the new DADA books into the fireplace. "Come on, let's go & eat dinner before Goyle & Crabbe eat all of it." Draco said. They walk to The Great Hall to eat when they see Harry walk over to his friends. "Do you ever stop eating?" asked Hermione. Ron looks at her & said, "What? I'm hungry." "Harry." Hermione said with surprise. "Can I join you?" asked Harry. "Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked. McGonagall said, "I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." "So silly of me but it sounds if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva." said Umbridge. "Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods." McGonagall said. "I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry & by extension, the Minster himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." said Umbridge. In disbelief McGonagall said, "Disloyalty." "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action." said Umbridge. Thorn looks at Draco knowing that she might be moved back into the girls' dorm in Slytherin House which she didn't want to do because Pansy snores loud enough to wake the dead. Draco wraps his arm around her & hugs her to reassure her that they would make sure that didn't happen. Later that day, Umbridge starts to change everything about Hogwarts which made Draco & Thorn nervous.

Thorn knew that Umbridge would do everything to keep couples apart but, she wasn't going to allow Umbridge to do with her & Draco since Thorn had to be near Draco at all times. Umbridge was making every class a nightmare so, Thorn & Draco skipped all their classes to avoid her. They went to the Astronomy Tower & then back to Slytherin House so, they could spend time together. "Draco, can I ask you a favor well several favors?" asked Thorn. Draco looks at her & said, "Sure, baby. I would do anything for you." Thorn smiles & ask, "Can you be a double agent for me? Since I'm on Harry's side with learning defensive spells to defend ourselves. Can you keep me updated with what Umbridge is planning but, don't let her know or else we're in trouble?" Draco pulls her into his lap & kisses her until Pansy & Seamus came into the Common Room & Pansy said, "You guys won't believe what one of Umbridge's rules are." Thorn rolls her eyes & asks, "What is it, Pansy?" "No music is to be played during study hours." said Pansy. Thorn jumped off Draco's lap & yelled, "WHAT?! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT I NEED MY MUSIC TO HELP ME FOCUS ON MY WORK & IF I DON'T HAVE MY MUSIC THEN I CAN'T FOCUS ON NOTHING!" "There's more, Thorn." said Seamus. "What do you mean there's more, Seamus?" Draco asked. "All Weasley products will be banned immediately." Seamus said. "You've got to be kidding us!" yells Draco & Thorn. "Here's all the new rules that Umbridge made." Pansy said handing Draco a list of new rules. "I'm going to The Gryffindor Common Room to speak with Harry, Ron & Hermione. Draco, you can come if you want." said Thorn as she made her way to the door with Draco not far behind. When they step into The Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione said, "That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school." "Yeah, tells us about. She's starting to drive many of us crazy." said Thorn as she & Draco walk over to the couch & sit down. "Harry." calls Sirius from the fireplace. "Sirius." Harry said then asks, "What are you doing here?" "Answering your letter." Sirius said. "You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Teaching you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius asked. "She's not letting us use magic at all." said Harry. Sirius said, "Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat." Ron asked, "Combat? What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizarding army?" "That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry but, things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn & these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move." Sirius said. Harry asked, "Well, what can we do?" Sirius said, "Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." Thorn looks at Draco & the others. "Guys, I found somebody who can keep us informed with what Umbridge's plans are going to be." said Thorn. Ron asks, "Yeah, who?" Thorn points to Draco. "Oh, no bloody way. He's a Malfoy & a Slytherin, why should we trust him not to rat us out to Umbridge?" Ron said. "Because, Ronald. Draco would do anything for me because he loves me & I trust him with my life." Thorn said. Ron knew that arguing with Thorn was pointless. & said, "Fine, but if he rats us out I blame you, Thorn." Thorn rolls her eyes & said, "We'll see you all tomorrow morning. Good-night." Thorn walks out the door with Draco following close behind, they stop in front of Ravenclaw Tower, Thorn hugs Draco bye & said, "Good-night, baby. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams. Love you." "Night, babe. Okay, see you in the morning. You too. Love you, too." Draco said as he pulls her closer to him & kisses her bye.

The next morning Thorn, Draco, Harry, Ron & Hermione walk to the Hog's Head pub. "This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry said. Ron said, "Look on the bright side: you can't be any worse than old toad face." Harry looks at Ron & said, "Thanks, Ron." "I'm here for you, mate." said Ron. "Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" Harry asks Hermione. Hermione looks at Harry & said, "Just a couple of people." They walk up to the door, Ron opens the door & said, "Lovely spot." They go to the room where everyone was waiting, Draco stays close to Thorn since he & Pansy were the only Slytherins at the meeting. "What are they doing here? They'll sell us out to Umbridge & Flich." said Dean. Thorn stood up & said, "I've known Draco since I was a kid so, I know that he won't tell on us. He is also my boyfriend, Dean." About 2 hours later they all make the way back to Hogwarts trying to figure out where to meet & practice. "The Shrieking Shack?" asked Ginny. "It's too small." Harry said. "The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asks. "Not bloody likely." said Ron. When they all make it inside the castle, Flich was hanging a new rule which reads _All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled. _Thorn & Draco were in class for the first time in over 5 weeks as Umbridge said, "You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention. There will be no need to talk." "No need to think's more like it." Hermione whispered. Thorn snickers at that & knows that Draco is trying not to laugh. That night Thorn was sleeping in Slytherin House with Draco for the first time since school started. "I'm glad to have you back in my arms, baby." said Draco. Thorn snuggles closer to Draco & said, "Me too, babe. I'm glad I'm still sharing a room & bed with you." Draco kisses her goodnight, goes to sleep & Thorn does the same with a huge smile on her face.

The next day, they see a new rule reading _All students will submit to questioning about suspected illicit activates. _"Yeah, right. I won't do it." Thorn said. "Well, Crabbe, Goyle & I are going to join the Inquisitorial Squad but, don't worry I'll keep you informed." said Draco as he wraps his arms around her. Thorn nods her head & wraps her arms around Draco's waist. They make their way to The Great Hall for dinner but, they sat away from everyone else but Flore & Hestia Carrow, who've been Thorn's friends since her first year at Hogwarts. "Did you guys hear about Pansy & Seamus? I can't believe that he cheated on you with Pansy, Thorn." said Flore. "Did you two just find out about that? Because I broke up with Seamus the week before school started & began dating Draco." said Thorn as Pansy walks pass them with Seamus. Thorn calls the twins closer & said, "Don't let this get around the school but, Pansy's the daughter of Narcissa Black ne Malfoy & James Potter. Which means that she's Harry & Draco half-sister but she's older than them by a year." "No way, Thorn. But, why is her last name Parkinson & not Black or Potter?" asked Hestia. Thorn shrugs & begins eating, Draco smiles at her, kisses her on the cheek & said, "I'll be right back, baby. I'm going to see what the new rules Umbridge made than I'll be back." Thorn nods her head as he left the Hall, smiling to herself. "Thorn, what's with the smile? What did you & Draco do the night you broke up with Seamus?" asked Flore. Thorn pulls the twins closer & said with a smirk, "Draco & I had _fun_ if you know what I mean. It was the best way to end a bad day, girls. Let me tell you that Draco's not bad in bed." "You mean that Draco was the one who took your.. virginity?" Hestia asks Thorn in a whisper. Thorn nods her head & all three of them giggle as Draco made his way back to them. "Well, Crabbe, Goyle & I are on the Inquisitorial Squad. I promise I'll report to you before reporting to Umbridge." said Draco as he sat back down. "I know you will, Draco. I have to meet Harry & the others so, we can study for OWLs exams. I'll see you three later in the Slytherin Common Room." said Thorn. She kisses Draco, hugs her friends, walks out the door nearly colliding with Luna & said, "Come on, Luna or we'll be later for our lesson." Luna nods her head as they make their way toward the door to the Room Of Requirement, Thorn knew that Draco, Crabbe, Goyle & Flich were following them but she heard Draco's thoughts, _I'll try to stall them to give you two more time, baby. _Thorn thought back, _Thanks, babe. Good luck._ Thorn & Luna walk through the door before Draco, Crabbe, Goyle & Flich could catch them. Thorn knew that Draco wasn't happy when him & the others fell into the broom closet. Later that night, Thorn went back to Slytherin House & found Draco sitting on the couch. "Draco, what's the matter?" Thorn asks as she sits down next to him. "I can't believe that I fell into the broom closet along with Crabbe, Goyle & Flich. Come on, babe. Let's go to bed & get some sleep." Thorn nods her head as they get into bed & fall asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	4. A Dream & Nightmare for Thorn

Christmas vacation had finally arrived, Thorn & Draco had been packed since the night before. "I can't believe that we've been together for 4 months, Draco. But, I hate going back to the manor since your father doesn't know & it's going to be hard to hide it from him." said Thorn as they board the train & sit with Luna, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Flore & Hestia. "I know, babe. I can't either but, you're right it won't be easy to hide it from dad. We can do it & you know it." said Draco as he pulls Thorn into his lap when he sat next to the window. Thorn lays her head on Draco's shoulder & falls asleep, Draco wraps his arms around his girlfriend so, she doesn't fall. Draco looks up to see Pansy & Seamus walk pass the door, he looks over at the Weasley twins & nods his head because it was time for making Seamus pay for the way he treated Thorn. Fred & George cast a spell that conjures snakes since Pansy had cynophobia which is the fear of reptiles, Draco kisses Thorn on the forehead to wake her up & smiles when she opens her eyes. "What's the matter, Draco?" Thorn asks. "I didn't want you to miss the show, babe." said Draco. Thorn heard Pansy & Seamus scream out of fear so, she looks at Draco & the Weasley twins but, before she could ask them what they had done she seen Pansy & Seamus running backward from a group of snake. Thorn glares at them & asks, "Did you guys use the Sepensortia spell on them?" Draco, Fred & George nod their heads, Draco said, "I did promise to make Seamus pay so, with Fred & George's help. I got back at him & Pansy at the same time. Now, please go back to sleep because you need to rest up." Thorn nods her head & went back to sleep. She starts to dream about her & Draco being together for the rest of their lives. About 4 hour later, Draco didn't wake her up instead he carries her off the train to where his mother & Dobby were waiting. "Draco, why didn't you wake Thorn up?" Narcissa asks her son. "Because she need the rest since she's been studying really hard for her OWLs exams so, she passes with high marks. Let's go home, mother. So, Thorn can get some rest before my father comes home." Draco said. Narcissa nods her head as they teleport home, Draco carries Thorn up the stairs to their room & lays her down on the bed. Thorn grabs Draco's pillow, pulls it to her & buries her face in it. Draco kisses her on the forehead, grabs his acoustic guitar, his book of songs that he wrote, a pen, walks out to the balcony, sits down in the chair & starts to write a new song for Thorn but, he still didn't have a title for it yet. After he was done writing the song, he puts everything up & went downstairs to help him mother cook dinner. He knew that him & Thorn had to keep their relationship a secret from his father since he hates Thorn & don't like the fact that she's still living with them.

Thorn was dreaming of being with Draco for the rest of her life but, it was slowly turning into a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Thorn knew that she had to wake up or else she'd die in her sleep. But, what scared her the most was that Toby's uncle Luca was in it along with the infamous Freddy Krueger. Which didn't make any sense to her at all.

_**-DREAM/NIGHTMARE-**_

_**"Well, well. You're still alive, you little brat." said Luca. Thorn starts running as fast as she can to get away from him & Krueger while Draco runs the other way. "Why do they always run, Luca?" asks Freddy. Luca shrugs & chases after Thorn while Freddy goes after Draco. "How in Vlad's name did they into my dream? Krueger knows that I have more fears than other people & Luca's one of them. Oh, Nyx. This isn't good to have both of them in my head at the same time." said Thorn to herself as she climbs a tree. "Come on, Thornelia! I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you!" Luca said. Thorn knew that he was lying since he tried to kill her every chance he got. Meanwhile, Draco was running from Freddy. "Who are you?" Draco asks. "The name is Freddy Krueger. I know what people fear the most except Thorn because she has alot of fears to chose from." said Freddy. "What are you most afraid of, Draco?" Freddy asks. Draco doesn't stop running for Krueger to find out & heads for the direction Thorn went. "THORNELIA DRACULA! WHERE ARE YOU AT, YOU STUPID BRAT!" yells Luca. Thorn didn't move from her hiding spot until Draco said as he hits Luca in the face, "Leave my girlfriend alone, creep." Luca hits the ground which gives Thorn enough time to climb down from the tree & into Draco's arms. "Come on, Draco. We need to leave before Luca can recover & Freddy finds us." said Thorn as she & Draco start running. Thorn starts to think of her guardian, Luci, who's an angelic demon & Luca's twin brother. "Thorn, what's the matter?" Luci asks her. Thorn points toward Luca & Freddy. "Does that answer your question, Luci?" Thorn asks. "Yeah, it does. I'll deal with them, don't worry. But, if you don't wake up soon you'll be killed." said Luci as he hugs her. "I know, Luci. But, I don't why they're here since I wasn't even thinking of them." Thorn said. "Thorn, let's go. We can't stay here." said Draco. Thorn nods her head, grabs Draco's hand & ran down the street. Thorn stops dead in her tracks when she sees a familiar figure in the middle of the street with a machete as well as a hockey mask & said, "Holy vamps, unholy humans. What's Jason doing in my dream? This way, Draco. Hurry up or he'll kill you before Freddy can." said Thorn as she runs for the woods. Draco follows her & asks, "Thorn, who in Merlin's name was that?" "A friend of mine who I've knew since we were kids so, he's like my big brother. His name is Jason Voorhees. He knows who I am, I'm the only one who can understand him & he sees me as his little sister." Thorn said. Draco nods his head, hugs her & said, "Baby, I'll be waiting for you to wake up. I'll be sitting on the bed when you do, alright." Thorn nods her head & asks, "Draco, can you please wake me up?" "I'll try my best, baby." Draco said as he disappears from sight. "Nobody can protect you now, brat." said Luca. Thorn yells, "DRACO, WAKE ME UP NOW! I HAVE TO WAKE UP SO, PLEASE WAKE ME UP!" "You can run but you can't hide, Thorn." Luca & Freddy said. Luca throws his knife at her & smiles as it hit her in the right shoulder.**_

_**-END OF DREAM/NIGHTMARE-**_

"Thorn, baby. Wake up, please." said Draco as he shakes her by the shoulder. "NO!" screams Thorn as she jolts up into Draco's arms. "Shush, shush. You're safe, baby. I'm here, I'm here." said Draco as he rubs her back to calm her down. "Ah, Draco. Please, let go of me." said Thorn. Draco let her go & said, "Baby, you're bleeding. What happened in there?" "I think Luca threw his knife at me as I was waking up knowing that it would be brought into reality with me." said Thorn as she pulls the knife out of her shoulder. Luci walks through the door & asks, "Thorn, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" "Your stupid brother, that's who did this, Luci. He threw his knife at me when I was waking up & I would bring it back with me." said Thorn as she hugs Luci. "Thorn, you never told me who he was." said Draco pointing at Luci. "I'm sorry, babe. This is Luci, my guardian. He's an angelic demon & the twin brother of Luca, the one that threw the knife at me. Luci has been my guardian since he found me in the 1400s & he is also Toby's adopted father." said Thorn. Draco nods his head, holds out his hand to Luci & said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Luci." Luci shakes Draco's hand & said, "Luci, her guardian. I'm glad to see Thorn finally found somebody who really loves her & cares for her. Thank you for being by her side when she needs you." Thorn tries to stand up & almost falls over but, Luci & Draco catch her in time. "Thorn, are you alright?" asks Draco. "I don't know, Draco. I can't see very well out of my right eye." Thorn said as they sit her down on the bed. "Thorn, I have to leave before Lucius finds out I'm here. If you need me, you know where to find me. Draco, take care of her for me." Luci said as he hugs Thorn, shakes Draco's hand & disappears. "Thorn, Draco! Dinner's ready so, get down here & eat!" Narcissa said from the stairs. Draco helps Thorn up, down the stairs, into the dinning room & sit her down in a chair. "This smells great, Narcissa." said Thorn as Draco sits next to her. "Thank you, Thorn. Draco helped me cook it." Narcissa said. Lucius walks into the dinning room, sits down next to Narcissa & said, "What're you all waiting for? Let's eat." After dinner, Draco & Thorn excuse themselves from the table, go back upstairs, change into their night clothes & get into bed. "That's wasn't so bad. Good-night, babe." said Thorn as she kisses Draco, snuggles against his chest & falls asleep. "I know. Good-night, baby." Draco said as he kisses her on the top of the head, puts his arms around her, pulls her closer to him & falls asleep as well.

{A/N: The Dream/Nightmare sequence, you meet Luca, Freddy Krueger & Jason Voorhees. So, this chapter is a crossover between A Nightmare On Elm Street, Friday The 13th & Harry Potter}


	5. A Christmas Thorn & Draco won't forget

The next morning, Thorn got up before everyone else so, she could surprise the others with a Christmas breakfast. "Dobby, can you help me make a Christmas breakfast & dinner for Draco & his parents?" Thorn asks as she headed for the kitchen. "Of course, Thorn. Dobby will help make breakfast & dinner for Malfoy family." said Dobby. Draco & his parents finally wake up, get dressed & come downstairs to see Thorn smiling. "Thorn, what did you do?" Draco asks. "It's a surprise, Draco. Please follow me into the dinning room for breakfast & dinner." said Thorn as she led the way to the dinning room. "Wow, Thorn. Did you cook all of this food yourself?" asks Draco. Thorn smiles & said, "Well, kind of. Dobby helped me cook it." Draco & his parents look at Dobby is surprise as they all sit down for breakfast. "Well, what do you think?" Thorn asks. Lucius said as he sat down, "Thorn, this is really amazing." "Thank you, Lucius." Thorn said as she sat down next to Draco.

After breakfast & dinner, they went into the living room to open their presents & Dobby follows them since Thorn always gives him a gift. "Alright, let me see. This one is for Thorn, it's from Draco & I." said Narcissa as she hands Thorn her first present. Thorn opens it to see a new satchel bag that she could put everything she carries with her including a crystal ball that Draco gave her before their second year at Hogwarts. "Wow, thank you both. I love it." said Thorn as she hugs Narcissa & Draco. Lucius hands Thorn his present & said, "This one is from me, Thorn. I hope you use it correctly." Thorn opens the box to see a Deatheater cloak & mask. "Oh, Luicius. I love it." said Thorn. "This one is from me, Thorn. Hope you like." said Narcissa as she hands Thorn a gift. Thorn opens it to see a new cloak with a snake for Slytherin & a raven for Ravenclaw. "I love it, Cissy. Thank you." said Thorn as Draco helps her into it. "Does Dobby get a present?" asked Dobby. "Here you go, Dobby." said Thorn as she hands Dobby her gift. "Dobby love it, Thorn Dracula. Thank you." Dobby said as he put his new cloak on. "Draco, you didn't give me a gift from you yet." said Thorn. "I bought you a gift but I'll give it to you later on." Draco said. Thorn shrugs her shoulders & said, "Alright, Draco."

Finally, Draco & Thorn go back to their room. "Well, Draco. Where's my present at?" asked Thorn as she follows Draco to their bedroom door. Draco stops under the door frame, pulls her toward him & into a passionate kiss because he hung the mistletoe in the door way. Thorn pulls away first & said, "Love you, sweetie." "Love you too, babe." said Draco as he puts a ring on Thorn's little finger on her left hand. "Oh, Draco. It's beautiful. Thank you." said Thorn as she hugs him then said, "Here's your present from me. I know you'll love it." Draco opens the box to see a new snake belt buckle for his belt, he looks at Thorn & said, "Thorn, thank you so much. I do love it." Thorn smiles at him, walks into their bed room to see a box on the bed & turn back to Draco. "It's this another present from you, Draco?" asks Thorn. Draco nods his head as he walks into the room, wraps his arms around Thorn's waist & whispered into her ear, "Yeah, how about you open it if you want to find out what's inside." "Okay." said Thorn. She pulls the ribbon off & opens the box to see a blood red & black lingerie corset with a matching blood red & black robe. "Oh, sexy. I love it, Draco. I'll be right back, babe. I'm going to try this on." Thorn said as she heads toward the bathroom. Draco walks over to the bed with Thorn's drawings & looks through it. Thorn walks out of the bathroom & asked, "Well, Draco. How do I look?" Draco looks up at her, speechless then said, "Wow, Thorn. You look beautiful." Thorn blushes & said, "Thank you, baby. I love my presents." Draco wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her into his lap, kisses her as his hands start to untie the corset, locks the door as well as silencing the room. Thorn moans as he kisses her neck, she runs her fingers through his hair & pulls him closer to her. Thorn smiles at Draco & asked, "You do know that I'm no longer a virgin, right?" "I know, babe." said Draco as he pulls his shirt off. "But, what if I get pregnant & then what are we going to do?" Thorn asks. "We'll figure it out as we go, babe." said Draco. Thorn knew that he was right so, she didn't worry about it & kissed Draco passionately. Thorn & Draco spent the rest of the day in their room, having _fun_, they laid in each other's arms. "Love you, Draco." said Thorn as she snuggles against his chest. "Love you too, Thorn." said Draco as he kisses the top of her head. They fell asleep in each other's arms & dreamed about each other.

The next morning, Draco woke up to see that Thorn wasn't laying next to him so, he asked as he got up out of bed, "Babe, where are you at?" Thorn said, "I'm in the bath room, baby." He went over to the bathroom door, knocks on the door & asks, "Baby, are you alright? Can I come in?" "I don't feel very well, babe. Yes, you can come it." said Thorn. Draco opens the door to see Thorn bent over the toilet, throwing up yesterday's breakfast & dinner so, he went over to her & stays by her side until she was done. "I'm going to get my mom, okay. Come back to bed & get some rest." said Draco as he helps Thorn back into bed. Thorn nods her head as she crawls back into bed & went to sleep. He walks out the door, went to the kitchen to find his mom cooking breakfast & said, "Mom, something is wrong with Thorn." Narcissa looks at him & asks, "What do you mean, Draco? Tell me what's the matter with her, son." "She was throwing up everything that she ate yesterday." said Draco as he sat down at the table. "Misty, go the store & buy a muggle pregnancy test, please." said Narcissa as she hands Misty the money for the test. "Come on, Draco. Let's go check on her." Narcissa said as she made her way up the stairs to Thorn & Draco's room. "Thorn, may we come in." asked Narcissa as she knocked on the door. "Yes, come on in." said Thorn from the bath room. Narcissa walks into the bath room, bent down next to Thorn & asked, "Thorn, what's the matter?" "I don't know, Cissy. But, I think I'm pregnant." said Thorn. Misty came back with a brown bag, hands Narcissa & goes back to the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. "Here, Thorn. Draco & I will be waiting in the bedroom for you." said Narcissa as she hands the test to Thorn. After about 4 minutes, Thorn came out of the bath room with the pregnancy test in her hand & tears in her eyes. "Thorn, why are you crying?" asks Narcissa. Thorn shows her the test, sits down on Draco lap & said into his ear, "You're going to be a father, Draco. It's positive." Narcissa looks at the test then at Draco & asks, "Well, what are you going to do, Draco? How are you going to raise a child if you two are still in school?" Draco said to his mom, "I don't know, mom. But, we'll figure something out." Thorn grabs one of her wands a cast a spell that could identify the sex of the child & two orbs appear over her stomach; one blue for a boy & one pink for a girl. "I'm going to have twins, Narcissa." said Thorn. All three of them embrace in a hug, Draco said, "We can't let father know about this." Narcissa & Thorn nod their heads as they go down to the kitchen for breakfast. "Mom, where's father at?" asks Draco as he sits down next to Thorn at the table. "At work, Draco. He'll be gone for a while." said Narcissa as she sat down to eat. Later that night, Thorn & Draco went to bed trying to figure out how they would raise these children while still at school. They went to sleep & would figure it out as they went.

The next day, Thorn got up & ran to the bath room to throw up again with Draco holding her hair back. "When is this morning sickens going to stop?" asks Thorn. "I don't know, babe." Draco said as he walks back into the bedroom. Thorn walks over to the bed, sits down, puts her head in her hands & starts crying. "What're we going to do, Draco? We've never raised kids before so, how are we raise these kids?" said Thorn. Draco sat next to her, wraps his arms around her, pulls her onto his lap & said, "Babe, I know this isn't going to be easy for us but, we'll make it work out for the best. I'm not going to do what mom did with Pansy, I promise." "I know, Draco. We're going to need help from my friends, their families, my family & your mom. If that's okay with you, baby." Thorn said. Draco nods his head as Narcissa knocked on the door & asked, "May I come in?" "Yes, mom." said Draco. Narcissa sat down next to Thorn & said as she hands Thorn a book, "I bought this book for you, Thorn. I hope it helps you to raise those twins." "Thank you so much, Narcissa." said Thorn. "Mom, why did you give Pansy up for adoption after a year?" asked Draco. "You figured out who the baby was in the photo, huh." said Narcissa. Thorn & Draco nod their heads & Thorn said, "I was the one to figure it out, Cissy. Pansy has the same birthmark in the same place as the baby does in the photo." "Okay, I'll tell you why I gave her up. I promised James that if anything happened to him that I was to do what I knew was best for our daughter. When Snape told me that James & Lily were gone, I knew that I had to give her up for adoption to keep her safe from The Dark Lord. But, I don't anything to happen to her or Harry because they're James' kids." said Narcissa as she looks at a photo of her, James & Pansy. Finally, Thorn & Draco spent time to figure out what to they were name their twins & Thorn said, "How about Apollo & Artemis, Draco?" "I love those names, babe." said Draco. Thorn smiles at him & said, "Alright, it's settled then. Apollo & Artemis, it is." Thorn kisses Draco, snuggles close to him & goes to sleep. Draco lays awake for a while just looking at her, smiles to himself, pulls her closer to him & falls asleep as well.


	6. Return to Hogwarts pregnant

It had been a month since Thorn found out that she was pregnant with twins & it was time to return to Hogwarts. "Don't worry, babe. I'm sure your friends will understand." said Draco as he wraps an arm around Thorn's waist as they made their way to the train. "I hope so, Draco. Come on, let's go & sit with them." said Thorn as she heads for the compartment where her friends sat. "Hi, Thorn. Hello, Draco. How was your vacation?" asks Luna as Neville sat down next to her. Thorn looks at Draco then at her friends & said, "Well, I have some good news. Everyone, I'm pregnant with twins; a boy & a girl. I'm due sometime in September of this year." Hermione asks, "Did you say that you're pregnant with twins, Thorn?" Thorn nods her head, laid her head on Draco's shoulder & went to sleep. "She needs to rest before we get to school." said Draco. "Draco, how are you & Thorn going to raise twins while still in school?" asks Ginny. "I don't know, Ginny. But, I don't want make my mom's mistake & give them up for adoption. Thorn & I want to raise them ourselves with some help from all of you, your families, her family & my mom." Draco said to Ginny. They all nod their heads in agreement. Draco looks at his girlfriend, turns to the window & drifts off to sleep.

Blaise was the one who woke Draco up. "What's going on, Blaise?" asks Draco. "We're almost at Hogwarts, Draco. You better change into your robe & wake Thorn up so she can change as well." said Blaise. "Let her sleep, dude. I'll be right back so, keep an eye on her for me." said Draco as he laid Thorn down on the seat & leave the compartment to change. He comes back to see that Thorn was awake & talking to Blaise so, he sat down next to her. "Congrats, Draco. I won't tell anyone, promise." said Blaise. "Thanks, Blaise." said Draco. "So, Thorn. When are you due?" Blaise asks. "Sometime in September of this year, Blaise." Thorn said. Draco, Thorn, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Flore & Hestia step off the train & walk to an empty carriage. "This is a little bit strange, Draco. There's 9 Slytherins, 8 Gryffindors & 2 Ravenclaw students in the same space without killing each other." said Thorn as she sat down in Draco's lap. "I know, babe. It's a little bit strange that we're not at each other's throats." said Draco as he looks around the carriage.

They arrive at the school, walk to their tables, catch up with friends & ate except Thorn. She wasn't hungry that much for the food that was in front of her so, Draco asks, "Babe, do you want Dobby to bring you something that you'll eat?" Thorn nods her head as she plays with the food on her plate, letting her mind wonder, excuses herself from the table, left The Great Hall, went to Slytherin House, laid down on the couch & went to sleep. Draco knew that she tired due to her pregnancy since they were reading every book on pregnancy for women so, they would know what to do through the whole pregnancy. "Draco, why did Thorn leave the feast?" asks Flore. Draco leans closer to her & said into her ear, "Thorn's pregnant with twins so, she's tired alot. Don't let it get around the school, Flore." Flore nods her head & said, "That explains the mood swings. She snapped at Hestia & me earlier when we asked her about her vacation which she never does. When is she due, Draco?" Draco sighs & said, "In September of this year. We don't know what day though." He got up, left the Hall to check on Thorn & when he went into the Common Room, he smiles to himself when he sees Thorn asleep on the couch. Draco pick her up, carries her to their room, laid her in their bed, undresses except for his shorts, crawls in next to her, kisses her on the head & went to sleep.

The next day, Draco got up earlier than usual so, he could go get Thorn's work from every teacher since Thorn was going to be staying in Slytherin House for a while until she regains her strength back. Before he left, he kissed Thorn on the forehead then left the room & went to Potion class first since that was their first class of the day. When everyone else started waking up, Draco was on his way back to The Common Room to give Thorn her work for the week mostly from Umbridge. He walks into The Slytherin Common Room to see Thorn was sitting on the couch reading a book on pregnancies & said, "Morning, babe. I got all your work for the week since you'll be staying here for a while, if that's alright." Thorn smiles at him & said, "Thanks, baby. It's fine, at least I'll be able to study without any distractions & I get to listen to my music to help me focus on my studies." Draco put her work down on the table, went over to the couch, bent down in front of her & said, "I'll see you at lunch, okay. Love you, babe. I better go before I get into trouble with Umbridge. Please, be careful here by yourself. Bye." Thorn hugs him & said, "Okay, I'll see you at lunch. Love you too. I'll be careful, Draco. Bye." She kisses him & went to study for all of her exams, Draco smiles to himself as he walks out the door & went to class before he was late. Thorn wrote notes on all of the subjects that she was taking, put them in her 3" blinder separated by dividers so, she didn't get them mixed up & studied until she heard the portrait open then close. "Did everyone ask you where I was, babe?" Thorn asks without looking up. "A few of them did. How did you know that it was me, baby?" said Draco. Thorn holds up her left hand to show Draco that her jewelry was all glowing & said, "That's how I knew it was you, babe. We're bonded to each other, Draco." "I keep forgetting about our bond, babe. I brought you something to eat, I hope you like it." said Draco as he sits down across from her. Thorn put her work in the chair next to her & smiles at the food that Draco had brought her. "How did you know, babe? Did you ask my mom what my favorite foods were?" asks Thorn as she starts eating for the first time in a month and a half. Draco nods his head as he starts eating his lunch that Dobby made him. After they ate their lunch, Thorn hands Draco one of her finished assignments for him to hand in for her, kisses him bye & went back to studying for her OWLs for the rest of the day.

That night, Slytherin students came back to The Common Room, went to their rooms & went to bed. Thorn was still awake finishing up one of Snape's assignment when Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Flore, Hestia, Crabbe & Goyle walk into The Common Room but, she didn't hear them come in since she was listening to her Iphone, ignoring everything & everyone around her. Draco taps Thorn's shoulder, making her jump & asks, "What are you still doing up, Thorn?" Thorn takes one of her earpiece out her left ear & said, "I'm finishing up this assignment for Snape's class, Draco. Then, I'm going to bed when I'm done, promise." Draco sighs as he shakes his head & said, "Thorn, you can't stay up all night since it's not good for you & the babies' health. You can finish the assignment tomorrow, okay." Thorn sighs as she got up from her seat, went to the bedroom to change into her nightclothes, came back into The Common Room, sits down in Draco's lap & listens to him & his friends talking. "Draco, did I hear you right? Thorn's pregnant with twins; a boy & a girl?" Pansy asks Draco. "Yes, you heard me right, Pansy. She's pregnant with twins. I don't want my father to know until I want to tell him myself. If you tell him that Thorn's pregnant, you're dead meat." said Draco. "Don't worry, baby brother. I won't tell your dad that Thorn's pregnant. I maybe mean but I'm ain't that mean." said Pansy. Thorn & Draco look at each other then at Pansy in shock & Thorn asks, "How did you find out that you're related to Draco & Harry, Pansy?" Pansy pulls a photo from her bag, shows it to Thorn & said, "I found this picture in a box full of baby stuff in The Parkinson's attic. Look at the date." "July 31, 1979. Draco, this looks like the photo your mom showed us that day." said Thorn as she looks at the picture. "Yeah, it does." Draco said. "Why did mom give me to Mr. & Mrs. Parkinson?" asks Pansy. Draco looks at me & said, "I'll let Thorn tell you, sis." Thorn sighs & said, "She promised James that if anything happened to him that she was to do what she knew was best for their daughter. When Snape told her that James & Lily were gone, she knew that she had to give you up for adoption to keep you safe from Riddle. But, she still cares about you as well as Harry since you two are James' kids. Harry's your other half brother, Pansy." Pansy was quiet for a good while & she finally said with disgust, "Lucius Malfoy wants me to marry my half brother. Ew, that is the grossest thing ever! I'd rather marry Seamus than Draco." Draco & Thorn nod their heads & Thorn asks, "Pansy, I was wondering if we could start working on becoming friends since you're dating Seamus & I'm dating Draco. What do you say?" "Sounds good to me, Thorn. Truce?" said Pansy as she held her hand out to Thorn. "Truce." Thorn said as she shakes Pansy's hand. "Well, time for bed. Come on, babe. We'll see you all in the morning. Night, guys. Night, sis." said Draco as he shakes his friends' hands & hugs his big sister. Thorn was drafting off to sleep so, Draco carries her to bed. He lays Thorn down in the bed, crawls into bed next to her, wraps an arm around her waist, pulls her close to him & falls asleep.

Thorn woke up the next morning bright & early so, she could get to back to studying for her exams. Dobby brought her breakfast which she ate first then got to studying. Draco came downstairs, fully dressed, his hair brush, still half a sleep & asks, "Babe, what are you doing up so early?" "I'm getting a head start on my work, baby." said Thorn as she kisses Draco on the cheek. "I'll be back at Free Period to check up on you, okay. Bye" "Okay, baby. See you then. Bye." Draco hugs her & went to class. Thorn worked on her studies until she got tired so, she stops working, went to couch & fall asleep. Free Period came & Draco went to check on Thorn, he smiles when he sees that she was taking a nap on the couch, kisses her on the head, wrote her a letter & went back to The Great Hall for lunch. A few hour later, Severus Snape who was the only professor to check on Thorn since her first year & who was like her second father. Severus was the first one to notice a little bump starting to appear, he smiles an actual smile & left the room quietly. Thorn woke up about two hours later & went back to working on her work until Draco came back into The Common Room. "Hey, babe. Did my dad come in & check on me?" asks Thorn as she crawls into bed. "Yeah, he did." Draco said as he crawls in next to her, wraps his arms around her, pulls her close to him & went to sleep. Thorn smiles as she went to sleep. She was still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that in 8 months, Draco & her would have their first kids.


End file.
